


Fire and Ice

by DemonOfJoy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Both have gone through too much angst, F/M, Fluff, Mainly..., So I will be looking to fix that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfJoy/pseuds/DemonOfJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire in her heart,<br/>Ice in his eyes,<br/>Cross either and perish,<br/>But together, the perfect fight.</p><p>My collection of unrelated one shots for the monthly Ice Mechanic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I missed a few of the challenges because of exams (damn degrees) so I figured even if I miss the deadline I can catch up here.
> 
> These will all be varying lengths and styles, depending of what I'm trying out, what mood I'm in when I write it and what I'm inspired by at the time. So if you like something tell me and chances are you'll get more like it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Raven stood motionless indoors, staring blankly through the window, watching both the commotion going on at the gate and the trek of rain droplets crawling down the window. The gate creaking shut and the sound of hooves and footsteps moving on did nothing to disturb her. She was completely lost in thought. With only the pitter-patter of rain to keep her company. Although her gaze was unfocused, that didn’t mean she couldn’t see.

_She could see, for example, the sure path of a strong bead of water making its way down the pane of glass, utterly confident in its way and its abilities to get there. It knew what it wanted from life and was going to get it.  Just because of the privilege of how it landed. At the right angle. With the right momentum. It would pass all barriers it came across and live._

_She could also see the droplets on a slower path. Plodding on, not sure quite where they were going but continuing on anyway. Not strong, but not weak either. But then suddenly two would collide and made all the better for it. They had a sense of purpose together that they did not apart. Once they found each other, they started living._

_Then there was the lone blob that had caught her eye in the first place. It had been so strong when it hit the window but then collided with another. But instead of being made stronger, it took everything from ~~her~~ it **.** So now it was just sitting there. Weak. Broken. Helpless._

**_But it wouldn’t be for long._ **

She felt a presence behind her and smiled softly. _Because it was none of those things. Everyone would underestimate it. But yet it would keep moving, even if no-one but itself could see the progress._

A hand was placed on her waist and she turned her head away to expose her neck to the gentle, purposeful kiss working up from her shoulder. The scratch of his beard contrasting sharply to his smooth lips.

_But then another would come along and appreciate its strength. It would not provide a magical solution to everything. But instead, much wanted support. And from that it would continue its journey. Maybe not at its fantastical, break-neck pace of before. But a more sustainable speed. Ready to take life at all its hurdles._

**_Because no matter what, she could survive._ **

She finally turned to face him when he reached her pulse point. Finding mutual desire in his icy blue coloured eyes (they were only ever warm to her), she grabbed his hand and led him off to give him a worthy welcome home. At the low growl he gave in response, the window vibrated and the lone blob gained traction and made its way on, side by side with another.

 


	2. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Years and Years - Desire

Raven lost herself in the music. The pounding drums, an outlet for her anger, letting her stamp her feet and head-bang to keep people at a safe distance. The complex guitar riff, a challenge for even her brain to keep up with, letting her throw her arms in the air and the expressive voice above it all, with husky back-up vocals, reaching deep into her soul and pulling out emotions she thought she’d lost forever.

As the song wound to an end, she lifted her eyes to the crooning singer and almost smiled at the sight of the intimidating man singing his heart out with his eyes closed. As much as she loved this band, she had never thought to look them up, not even after Monty booked them for Miller’s birthday. So she was intrigued by Coalition and couldn’t help checking them ( _well one of them_ ) out and she wasn’t the only one looking around.

Clarke was getting serious fuck-me eyes from the very-fond-of-eyeliner beauty on the guitar, which her boyfriend seemed to have noticed, but couldn’t complain about because of the way the drummer was looking at him. To be fair Clarke was probably getting off on Bellamy being extra protective from the way she was dancing on him. _No-one needs to see that much PDA._

Harper and Bryan seemed to be united in their lust for the leading guy, which was too bad for them seeing as she was pretty sure he’d been singing all the love songs directly to Octavia. Which would explain her weird behaviour the last few months and her I-don’t-need-a-man attitude to dating whenever anyone asked. But then gushing about some mystery dates when drunk. _Actually it was probably a good thing Bellamy was preoccupied with Clarke at the moment._

Which lead to the bass player with the husky voice. He looked good and he knew it and wasn’t about to apologise for it, but somehow hadn’t managed to catch any of her friend’s attentions. Then again he wasn’t really boyfriend material. Maybe that’s why he was so attractive. Or maybe it was the lean muscled arms and chiselled chest clearly visible through his ripped shirt. Or the braids that didn’t belong but somehow did in his wild brown hair. Or his striking icy blue eyes casting her in a spell when he looked directly at the crowd ( _her_ ). Or that could be from watching his powerful hands gripping his bass and deftly moving the strings. At the last powerful thrum of the bass, Raven couldn’t differentiate between her body or the music, everything was humming.

Turning quickly, she pushed her way out of the crowd and out of the marquee entirely, drinking in the cool air, hoping for the haze that was her mind was currently under to lift. Jasper waved in greeting from where he was sitting in the grass surrounded by smoke, so she made her way over reasoning that the inane chatter of high Jasper and Monty would kill her _~~arousal~~_ weird mood. Instead, she just got a whole lot of info on the band as Octavia had finally let loose on her relationship with the lead singer since she got them booked for Monty. And of course there was the usual ramblings on how pretty Maya’s hair was and how Miller was a secret cuddler. _Not really a secret anymore, still it’s good blackmail material._ Either way she found out his name; Roan. She mouthed it to herself. _Sounds pretentious. Probably a stage name._ It still didn’t stop her mind from imagining how he’d pronounce it when introducing himself to her.

Shaking the delusions out of her head, she came crashing back to reality in the form of Jasper now attached to Monty’s side crying about how much he loved him and Monty responding by stroking his hair and inexplicably purring. _Yeah, not the job for me._ Stalking back into the tent to find Maya, as she could hardly interrupt the birthday boy in his celebrations to collect his boyfriend-turned-cat, she bumped into panda-had-a-crying-fit-girl. The glare she received was way too strong to just be from jostling her precious guitar but Raven didn’t care and glared back, earning a low chuckle from behind her as the guitarist turned tail and left the tent. Finding herself face to face with the smirking bassist, her whole body shivered so she did the only thing she could and ran to the bar.

After sending Maya to collect the imbeciles outside, Octavia came bounding over as soon as she saw shots being lined up. After slamming back enough drink to make her stumble, Octavia linked arms with her and whisper-shouted over the conventional, pop-y DJ music, ”I think you’ve made quite the impression on him.”

Turning her in the direction not subtly at all ( _when was Octavia ever subtle?_ ), Raven found herself facing Roan again. Even not lit up on stage, he looked like a god with his eyes flashing whenever the lights hit them and she felt stirring in her body again as she realised they were focused on her. She shrugged at Octavia, who promptly squealed, “Oh my god, you’re interested in him too.” Oblivious to her glare, she carried on, “Well just so you know, he’s single and very eligible. I totally approve of this match actually. He’s such a sweetie really despite his looks but I can just imagine his fire and your fire and oh god the sex would be-“

Images raced through her mind and she felt herself flush with desire. “Okay you need to calm down,” Raven wasn’t sure if she was talking to Octavia or her body at this point.

“But Raven this could be so good for you and to say I had a hand in your love story,” she trailed off dreamily. She went rigid at the word and Octavia quickly realised her mistake. _She didn’t need love. Love got you hurt. Not just hurt. Hurt beyond repair._

“I didn’t mean I want you to fall in love with him. By all means please still fuck him. It’s still a hook-up I’d be proud to be a wing-woman of.” Seeing that her puppy dog eyes were not working, she continued, “Or don’t.”

Rolling her eyes, Octavia just pulled her back on to the dancefloor, into the mess of bodies. The music changed to something she recognised and before long she was lost in the pulsing rhythm. Octavia grabbed her hands and spun her wildly, leaving her breathless from laughter and falling into a sturdy body behind her. Looking up into those intense blue eyes, she pushed herself away and cursed the sudden disappearance of Octavia. _Maybe it’s a sign. Of too much alcohol? Or that Octavia need an ass kicking?_

Sighing internally, she knew she was going to give in, so she decided to just go with it. Whirling around she jabbed a finger into his perfectly formed chest, “Alright, I’m laying a couple of ground rules; number one, no getting attached.”

He raised an eyebrow sceptically but couldn’t hide the small smile gracing his features, so she promptly lost her train of thought. _Damn him. Well two can play at that game_. She began dancing again and if she brushed against him quite a lot, well that was just unavoidable due to the crowd around them.

“And number two is?” His voice was low, almost a growl in her ear and full of desire.

“No cuddling.”

He smirked. _Use your eyes Raven. I doubt that’s a problem for him._ “So,” he drawled, “You don’t want things getting personal.” She stopped dancing just so he could see her eye roll.

He laughed at that and she ignored the flare of warmth in her chest at the sound, “Can I at least know your name?”

She pursed her lips in mock-consideration, “Raven.” Then she spun away.

“Raven,” he purred, then spun her back to face him, “I’m Roan.” The blue of his eyes were dark with want and she could feel every inch of him pressed against her in this position. That was nothing compared to the effect of his voice on her though.

Her imaginings of his introduction earlier were nothing compared to this. _How will I ever get tired of him_? Either way, she knew she was in for an amazing night tonight. At the shiver of desire at his words, she curled her arms up around his neck and looked up through her lashes at him. _Time for a proper introduction._


	3. Beach

Raven stubbornly refused to open her eyes yet, holding on to the last remnants of sleep so she could enjoy the delicious warmth surrounding her. Sunlight caressed her gently, the sand beneath her a giant, warm, moulded-to-her-body-perfectly mattress. And of course she had her very own human hot water bottle that she was cuddling. 

Darkness lifted and the haze of vision beneath her eyelids was tinted red. Automatically, she tried to shift her body further sideways and nestle her face into the great shield that was Roan’s broad chest. But she groaned when she hit a barrier and remembered she physically couldn’t get nearer, so gave up and turned her face into his arm instead.

His low chuckle vibrated through his entire body and she opened one of her eyes a crack to see his other hand reaching over to stroke her swollen belly. “There, there,” he soothed mockingly, “It’ll all be over soon.”

She narrowed her eyes for a second and moved her hand slowly up from his stomach to his chest ( _where my head should be_ ) letting her fingers trail across the scarred, tanned skin until she got to his pecs. He gave a smug smile, like that cat that got the cream, sure of where this was going. It was quickly wiped off when she slapped his chest, “This is all your fault, you big jerk.”

He smirked, “Is not.”

“Is too.”

Seemingly amused by her pouting, he tilted his head in consideration, “Okay I will take some of the blame, but you asked for it.”

“Did not.”

“You seem to have forgotten that this was your idea and I have several witnesses,” he grinned, the smug smile returning.

She propped herself up on her elbow to stare challengingly down at him, so he curled his arm around her to keep contact with her bare skin, “Bellamy and Clarke are filthy liars and you know it.” She turned her head to find them further down the beach reading peacefully, Clarke’s pregnancy visible even from here, “ ’We’re taking it slow’ my ass.”

Roan snorted. Then his eyes twinkled with mischief, “Don’t worry babes, you’re not as big as Clarke… yet.”

Her mouth gaped in mock outrage, and sat up properly. Then pinched his nipple, “That’s for calling me babes,” and slapped his chest again, “and that’s for calling me fat.”

He just laughed and pulled her on top of him carefully, so she was straddling him. ”You said you felt like a beached whale before you fell asleep on me and I’m not allowed to make comments?” He kissed her stomach, “Besides I like you like this.”

Raven grinned, “Well when don’t you like me?” She raised an eyebrow, while tracing his muscles softly.

He caught one of her hands and kissed it, then murmured, “Very true, I always like you.” She lowered herself to ghost her lips across his. A smile played across them as she pulled away and Roan let out a growl of impatience.

She shifted herself back, so she was settled above his groin and was pleased to find him already wanting her. She rocked against him experimentally, mindful of her balance and her brace in the uneven sand. Roan growled again, “If you’re not careful, I’m going to end up having you right now on this beach.”

She rocked against him again. “And what’s so bad about that?” she asked, all wide eyed innocence.

He pulled her flush against him to capture her mouth and a few minutes went by before her thoughts came back to her. She placed a hand on his chest and slowly pulled herself back up, breaking the kiss last. He made to follow her up to a sitting position, but she pushed him back down with her hand. Excitement glinted in his eyes, but she just laughed.

“Actually,” she pouted, “I can think of something bad.” His eyes narrowed and his hands started roaming as if trying to distract her. Putting on a distressed voice and lifting the back of her hand to her forehead, she continued, “My belly is just too big and is bound to come between us. It’s just better if we end this now.”

Before he could react, she leant forward, gave him a quick kiss and used her hands on his chest to push up and off him. Looking behind her as she walked away, she cackled seeing his half confused-half amused face and his full blown erection. _He’ll get me back… Hopefully on the way home._

Making her way back over to the barbeque, Monty and Jasper tried to splash her with water from the moat of their sandcastle and Miller greeted her with a grunt. “Surely you’re not hungry again already. You’ve still got that food baby to work off!” Jasper called out.

Monty hit him with his spade and continued, “What he means is considering you’ve already ate about half the food Roan brought, aren’t you going to leave some for the rest of us?”

“Yeah,” Octavia called out from where her and Lincoln were making sand animals, “Save some for the actual pregnant lady, my niece or nephew is going to need everything it can get seeing as its going to be dealing with those two.”

Lincoln elbowed her as Bellamy and Raven both stuck their tongues out at her. Miller looked around, “What have you done with Roan?” She grinned wickedly and he quickly backtracked, “Nope, I don’t want to know actually.” Roan caught up with them as she was describing, very graphically, office desk sex and just rolled his eyes and sat behind her, so she was in between his legs.

“Roan,” Jasper called out, “What’s the weirdest place you’ve had sex?”

She leaned back into him and tilted her head to see his response. He was gazing down thoughtfully at her before replying, “Probably in the mechanics storeroom on top of the 3D printer.”

She wrinkled her nose, “That’s not that weird, what about backstage at Harper’s last concert?”

“Nah, Sinclair’s lecture room was weird,” he reasoned.

“The stadiums locker rooms were definitely worse.”

He laughed, “How about the walk in fridge in my mother’s new restaurant?”

Monty and Jasper were gaping at this point. Raven smirked, “Why did you think she doesn’t like me?”

Miller groaned, “You two are disgusting. Is this what you were doing before you came back? Adding another place to your list”

Roan looked down at her in amusement, “You would think so, wouldn’t you?”

Raven stretched up to give him a lingering kiss, “We haven’t had sex on a beach… yet.” Then cackled as everyone gave groans of disgust while Roan subtly shifted against her, showing he was ready when she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about as sorry for all the teasing as Raven was in this...  
> But this was as close as I have ever come to writing smut so pushing boundaries yay


	4. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love going through Raven's thoughts and feelings so enjoyed this prompt so much. Hope you enjoy it too!

Raven couldn’t remember a time where she hadn’t been motivated by anger. That primal emotion. Her familiar companion. Burning in her heart. Spiralling deeper and deeper into her bones as life went on. Sometimes she found herself shaking with the injustice of it all. This was her life. At the bottom of the pile. Unloved. Unvalued. Unwelcome.

First, it was resentment at her mother for never being there. Whether it was physically or mentally. It didn’t matter. She couldn’t rely on her. She couldn’t trust her. Then, came the bitterness at not even being wanted. She had a father she didn’t even know. He’d never even bothered to see his own flesh and blood. She used to imagine he had a whole other family and that was why he couldn’t come forward and claim her, but as soon as she was older he would let her know and she could join them. Now she knew better. No-one cared about anyone other than themselves. She couldn’t count on anyone coming to rescue her. She had to rely on herself.

These feelings burned slowly in her heart until they consumed it. She felt like she kept herself going out of pure spite. The teachers expected her to fail. Well, she would succeed. She had to. It was her only way out. When her food stopped coming, she refused to collapse. She stole food to keep going. She took sick delight in taking from Nygel. After all the woman had took from her, she deserved her revenge, no matter how small. The rage in her soul ate away day by day, until she felt like she was just a hollow shell. A vessel for her anger.

Then there came a small respite, he seemed too good to be true. He was, but she didn’t know it yet. Her hatred cooled considerably. Still burning, never completely fading, but no longer encompassing. Raven felt full for the first time in her life. Not just of food, but of love. Someone cared when they didn’t have to.

But it didn’t last. And for the first time in her life she was angry at herself. She was weak. Her body had failed her, stopping her from doing what she had always dreamed of. True freedom in the form of spacewalking. But she had a weak heart apparently. Maybe it was the fire raging in it. She didn’t believe it. It had got her this far. It could handle space surely.

Too soon the respite ended. Not just ended, crashed and burned. He was taken away from her and it was all her fault. People avoided her, such was her fury. She had always imagined flames licking her eyes when enraged, making her glares even more fearsome. But now her eyes burned. For everything she could have had. For everything she hoped she would have. Then he was taken away for what could be forever. Well, she couldn’t allow that.

Outraged at the controlling powers once more, she hated that she was working with one. And liking her. But she couldn’t even complete the job. She just couldn’t. There was no way she was ever going to become her mother. Ever. But it was fine, for her at least. She had escaped and had a breath of fresh air.

Earth was beautiful. And so was Clarke. Seemed like Finn had noticed both. She couldn’t even blame him. No-one ever chose her. Why would they? She was still that broken, worthless girl. But that thinking never got her anywhere. Self-pity turned to anger. Anger she could handle. She worked best when angry. And she had plenty of reasons to be angry. Anger at Finn, Clarke, Bellamy, the Grounders. She turned productive. Because she’d never forgive herself if she didn’t survive.

Then came suffering and his name was Murphy. She’d never known fury like this. At him. At herself. At the pain. If her hip flared, her temper was right behind it. She snapped at everyone. Why shouldn’t she? They didn’t really care. They just felt pity. Or guilt. Then Finn was gone and it got worse. Everyone saw her as broken. She didn’t need their fake, self-serving sympathy. She could look after herself. She always had. She drove everyone away. She didn’t need them. She had her fire.

Torture, drilling, her constant pain, Clarke leaving and then Gina dying. It was the last straw. The pain was gone, but she felt hollow. The anger she had held on to for so long was gone. Filled by nothing. Nothing but ALIE’s demands, but she could ignore those easily enough. No-one commanded her. But then the pain returned. Not just the constant ache, but all the memories. She was strong. She could hold out. But then the heartbreak came as well. Then there was nothing.

When she comes to, she has so many new injuries. But worse than that is that she was used. So she turns her rage against ALIE, slaving away to bring her demise and get her revenge. Every twinge of her hip is a reminder that she can’t ever be weak again. Her fires grow and once again burn steadily.

Then he comes along. That spark of attraction Raven squashes when she first sees him proves the right decision. He follows her. Questions her. Takes interest in her work. And her. He makes her eat. Checks she sleeps.  She shouts at him to leave her alone. She doesn’t need his attention. Doesn’t want it. But he’s still there day after day. She asks Clarke to call him off. She doesn’t need a nurse. Clarke is just confused. Then so is she. Then Roan is when she doesn’t complain about his presence.

He picks her for missions. Volunteers to act as her guard. Teaches her how to live off the land. To survive. And is completely insufferable about it throughout. It doesn’t help that his smirks are so damn sexy either. When she pronounces a word wrong. Smirk. When she grips her knife wrong. Smirk. When she burns the meat. Smirk. It just fuels her fires. She pushes herself further and further, learning everything she can and mastering it. Spiting him, proving she can do it just as well as him. She hopes her smirks affect him as much as his did to her.

Then comes the trips to the power plants. She is in her element. Working out problems, planning routes and solutions, making machines. Yes, those are her strengths and she revels in it. Everyone looks to her for help. They need her. Why wouldn’t they? She’s awesome. But she doesn’t realise how much he’s helped until they are truly out in the wild. She’s on Clarke and Octavia’s level for Christs sake.

So, she has to repay the favour. She can’t be in his debt. She teaches him what she’s talking about. Shows him what she’s doing and why. He’s a quick learner but she’s still angry at herself for not being able to explain certain things. They’re just so natural to her. Easy as breathing.

But then he knows enough that he’s useful. Comes along as her assistant. But the constant questioning. Yes, she got used to that, but questioning her decisions. Unacceptable. Even if it does help her process what she’s doing, he still has the nerve to debate if what she’s doing is right. She taught him everything he knows. And he just stands there, questioning, smirking.

But they succeed, despite all the odds and return to Arkadia. They should be celebrating. But he leaves. As they all do in the end. She’s still angry though. Yes, he’s a king and has a nation to run but why suddenly take responsibility now? But she’s mostly angry at herself. Here she is, the saviour of her people, maybe even the world and she actually has recognition for once. But no, all she can do is miss him.

She let herself grow accustomed to him being at her side. And now she’s alone. She has the others of course, but they have their own lives. A week goes by and she looks for him every time she enters a room. Disappointment flashes for an instant, then fury takes over. She needs no man. Raven survives by herself.

She throws herself into her work. Ignoring how empty her lab feels without his perpetual questioning. She looks after herself though. Remembers to eat, to sleep. She can imagine his face if he comes back and sees her in the state she was before he arrived. Besides this way she can hurt him as much as he’s hurt her.

But she still feels hollow. Something missing that she hadn’t realised she had. She can’t help but hear the rumours though. Ice nation was in turmoil said travellers. It was preparing for something big, whatever it was. Some said it was civil war. Others just said war. Arkadia prepared itself, for something was going to hit them and soon.

But she still thought of him and resented herself for worrying. He was a survivor. Like her. But the odds seemed against him. Not for the first time of course. And he left her anyway. She shouldn’t care.

When she walked into her lab, it took her a moment to realise she wasn’t alone. He was there inexplicably. He hadn’t had some big arrival. No announcement. No warning. Nothing. And he was just standing there, staring at her, smirking. Rage overtook her. Raven screamed herself hoarse. How could he just leave her? She doesn’t remember throwing things. She remembers him ducking. Maybe he was flinching. At all the horrific truths she was spitting at him.

At the end of it all, she just stands there shaking. Emotionally exhausted. And asks why the hell did he come back. Those two words snuff out the fire in her heart in less than a second. **_For you_**. It echoes around her head and she watches him get down on one knee as if in a dream. He takes her hand. It’s real. She can’t even reply. She’s speechless. Someone chose her. **_Her_**.

A blaze starts deep inside. She’s never felt anything like it. It devours her in seconds. Her whole body is tingling. And yet she feels calm. She’s never been so sure of something in her life. She can’t answer him, but she pulls him to her and hopes he gets the message. Roan has always been able to read her like a book. Maybe he can feel the new fire he’s started in her, through their kiss. It’s scorching her. But it’s new. One that’s not made of anger, pain and suffering. One of hope.


	5. Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this but I liked the idea too much to leave it alone

Raven hated ice-cream. Mainly because she was currently covered in it. But also because it was causing her suit to power down, meaning the shooter might get away. She wasn’t entirely out of tricks yet though. _It’s why I’m the best._

Using the last of her suits power, she sent a high powered jet of liquid rushing towards his retreating back, sending him flying. Chairs and tables were knocked over as he hit the wall of the ice-cream parlour and got stuck there. The liquid expanded on contact, leaving him immobilised in a lump of now solid goo.

She heard police sirens in the distance, so tried to clean up her suit as best as possible. Unfortunately, there wasn’t a lot she could do, especially since she could feel the ice-cream soaking into her clothes underneath her armour. She didn’t like dealing with the police at the best of times, let alone her suit could fall apart at any moment and reveal her secret identity as a dripping, disabled nobody. _God, I hope its Officer Kane and not Jaha._ Otherwise she’d end up biting his head off. Not that that would be a bad thing in the long run… _No! Snap out of it, he’s one of the ‘good guys’._

After a tiring hour with the police, she had the walk home ( _no flying goddammit_ ) to think things over and realise she smelt like off milk. And as soon as she got home Roan would laugh at her. He’d probably get a kick out of her being covered in ice-cream of all things as well.

XXX

She’d had no idea of his alternate ego when she’d begun dating him ( _read: fucking_ ) and he says he didn’t know hers either. _Sure, Jan_. You can’t hide anything from those intense, blue eyes.

Of course most people would think it would be hard to hide saving the world at all times of day from someone who’s in your house all the time but that’s why they called it a secret lair. Besides no one expected THE Spacewalker, the most high-tech, bad-ass superhero around, to be a female mechanic from the wrong side of town. _Or sleeping with the heir to Azgeda Corp. as matters go._

Raven had never meant to let things go that far, but she couldn’t help herself. Yeah, he’d been an arrogant douche when he came into her shop, but he’d been a sexy arrogant douche that was interested in her, when all she’d done was shout at him for ruining a beautiful car. And when she actually went for a drink with him, he’d been completely oblivious to the hot, aspiring socialites throwing themselves at him, in favour of her of all people. So, she’d slept with him. _So what? Not a big deal._ And then again when he came to pick up his car. And when his motorbike needed its exhaust tuning. And then when she bumped into him at a concert. And then a bar. By the time they met in a supermarket, they agreed to swap numbers to save the hassle of stalking the other to know where to bump into them.

That led to actually talking to each other, getting to know each other and **serious conversations**. But it also meant her getting random texts in the middle of the day, cooked meals and easy access to a lot of hot sex. Before she knew it, even she was referring Roan in her head as her boyfriend. He loved it of course and took great delight in introducing her as his girlfriend at any opportunity. Especially to his mother. The self-proclaimed Ice Queen hated it almost as much as she hated Roan.

Before long, Raven was comfortably in a two-year relationship and considering telling him her secret identity before he moved in full-time. She was nervous. She’d never trusted anyone with that particular secret. Yeah, everyone knew she was a genius, but not that level genius. While she was busy worrying about how to time the big reveal, she also noticed Roan growing more distant. Maybe it was the increasing pressure from work? Or the string of crime hitting his side of town? Well that was one thing she could help with.

So that’s why when on patrol a week later, she witnessed the first major event in a new superhero’s life. And was majorly pissed because HE STOLE HER CRIMINAL FROM HER. Encased him in ice of all things. _Talk about showing off._ Not only is it unfair that he got superpowers but stealing the mechanics of one of her best inventions. UNFAIR.

The next morning however she forgave everything, because of the memes taking the city by storm. From a sentence in a substandard tabloid, his new name was set. “Masked man took world by surprise by creaming a criminal using ice powers.” Ice Cream Man was trending within the hour. _Poor sod. At least I got a fairly cool name. And the wrench emoji for some reason._

Roan wasn’t distant that day but seemed annoyed and when even sex didn’t calm him down, she straight up confronted him. And when he said it didn’t matter because she couldn’t do anything about it, she snapped. _Does he not trust me?_ She started yelling but he stopped her completely with the soft spoken, “Well it’s not like I’m the only one keeping secrets.”

Confusion and fear flashed through her and then anger returned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Roan sighed, seemingly resigned to his fate, “Spacewalker, Raven. You’re always saying I’m so observant so how did you think I would miss something that big?”

She just gaped at him. _He knew? But how? And for how long? And why hadn’t he run away? Or told her he knew? Had he told anyone? Oh god who else knew that she didn’t know about?_

However, instead of the stream of intelligent questions running through her head coming out of her mouth, she just made a weird humming noise and then hit him. He laughed and his ice blue eyes twinkled. Then something clicked.

He was always so cold. His eyes always described as icy. So, so ripped for no good reason. His mother literally called the Ice Queen. _Oh my god, no wonder he was so annoyed._

“You’re Ice Cream Man!” she practically screamed at him. He stopped laughing at that and mumbled she couldn’t hear, but he looked annoyed again. But she was already gone. So many possibilities!

“We could be partners!”

“…We already are, Raven”

“Wow, I think that was the hardest eye roll I ever had.”

“Oh…”

“Oh?”

He gave a slow smile, “I like it.”

Before long, they were known as the unbeatable duo. Nobody in their right mind dared challenge the both of them together. She even built him some gadgets of his own. Why wouldn’t she? She had plenty of money to finance her hero habits, now that she didn’t have to hide it. Best of all, they trended on twitter as ice cream and wrench emoji’s. Though Roan stubbornly insisted it should be the snowflake if anything, he embraced it eventually.

XXX

When she’d trudged all the way home and discarded her suit, she just flopped onto the bed, ignoring everything on her way. She opened one eye when she heard a snort and saw Roan lounging in the doorway, watching her with amusement. He raised an eyebrow, so she answered his unasked question, “Ice cream.”

He gave a positively dangerous grin and Raven watched with interest as he stalked over to her. He hovered over her for a second, before dropping to kiss his way up her neck. Soon he was kissing her everywhere her skin showed, each time choosing the biggest patches of ice-cream to suck on.

“Looks like you need help getting out of those clothes,” he drawled, already beginning to unpeel her tank top. She was already unable to respond, breathless as she was. He moved his lips down further and further until he was taking off her shorts too and she was whimpering in anticipation.

While waves of pleasure were coursing through her body from Roan’s clever tongue, Raven decided something. She loved ice-cream.


End file.
